Barber
by changeofheart505
Summary: "I should become a barber. Little off the top?"- Raphael03. Raphael03 wasn't joking, when he said he could become a barber. Different summary inside. Crossover between TMNT 2003, 2007 and 2012


Barber

**_"I should become a barber. A little off the top?" - Raphael 2k03 verse_**

Summary: Raphael wasn't joking when he said he could become a barber. Who knew he was such a stylist? TMNT series crossover (2k03, 2k07 and 2k12).

* * *

April12 stormed into the turtles lair. Her hair was a bright, neon, pink.

Her face was bright red.

"You okay?" Donnie12 asked,"What happened?"

April12 frowned and sighed, "Seniors. I don't wanna talk about it."

Mikey12 walked in and stared at April.

April expected him to laugh, when he yelled, "HEY BROOKLYN RAPH, YA GOT ANOTHER COSTUMER!"

April12 raised brow.

Brooklyn Raph?

Okay...what did she miss?

Shooting Donnie12 a look, the tallest turtle chuckled nervously as he led her towards the back.

April12 followed him into a room she never saw before.

Her eyes widened at the sight inside.

There were more turtles.

And they looked just like her friends, yet so different.

The first group she saw were the tallest of the group.

Leo07 wore a ragged cloaked, hood down as he polished his katana.

Donnie07 had a headset on, "No sir, I'm not playing hard to get!"

She didn't want to know.

How did he even have a connection to his world?

Mikey was sleeping next to Leo, his arms around his brother's chest.

Every few seconds, he would mutter, "No more...no more birthday parties..."

And Raphael07 wore armor.

He looked like a giant, metal, turtle.

Then was Splinter07, who looked like he was in his late 30s to his early 40s.

April07 wore a yellow and black outfit. A sword sat next to her.

And Casey07 had black hockey gear on, his black mask sat on his lap as he wrapped an arm around April07.

April12 turned her attention to the second group.

Leo03 was meditating with Splinter03, who looked much older than he other Splinters. Their eyes were closed.

Mikey03 was reading a comic, headphones on, bopping his head along with the music.

Donnie03 was looking over some of Donnie12's research.

Casey03 was sleeping, and April03 was with Raphael03.

This is what surprised her about that.

Raphae03, was giving April03 a haircut, he was Brooklyn Raph.

"Done!" He smiled.

April12 soon realized why Mikey12 called him Brooklyn Raph, he had a thick Brooklyn accent.

Raphael03 held up a mirror behind April03.

She spun around to face the mirror in front of her.

"Raph," she smiled as she examined her new hair cut. It was short at the back, but her bangs framed her face beautifully. "This is incredible!"

Raphael03 smiled. "No problem Ape. Next?!"

Raphael12, Leo12 and Splinter12 walked in.

Raphael12 looked at April and snorted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said, failing to hide his amusement, as April12 glared at him, "I...uh...I like the new DO."

April12 groaned and stormed over to Raphael03.

"Rough day kid?" He asked softly as he put a cloth around her.

He took of her head band and hairband.

He set them to the side and stared at her hair, "Bad hair dye?"

April12 groaned again as she saw Casey12 walk and leave, his laughter echoing from the outside.

Donnie12 glared at the spot where he stood and followed him out.

A loud...

SMACK!

was heard.

"OOOOW!"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

April12 smiled, "Thank God for Donnie."

Raphael03 chuckled, "Then explain this."

He pointed to her hair.

"The seniors at my school always get away with pranks like this, since my principal favors them over the younger grades."

"Damn..."

"I know...anyways, they switched the shampoo in the gym. Since it was so hot today, I took a shower to cool down...without realizing the older girls put dye in the shampoo bottles."

Raphael03 winced.

He stared at her pink hair, "I can fix this."

April12's eyes widened, "You can?!"

Raphael03 nodded, "Hey, if I can trim a tree, I can cut hair."*

"...what...?"

Raphael03 chuckled, "Not important."

April12 shrugged, "Okay...how can you fix it?"

"We can dye it."

April12 shifted, "I dunno..."

"Or we can shave it all off. Your call. Or, ya can suck it up and keep it as is."

April12 shook her head, "Dye it...but...I dunno...what color?"

"Do you choose?" Raphael03 asked.

She nodded.

He held out a book to her. "Ya can become a redhead again, or dye a new color all together."

April bit her lips as she gestured him to come closer.

As she whispered in his ear, he nodded, and then he turned his attention to the others, "Everyone out!"

Leo03 glared at him, "Why?"

Raphael03 pointed to April12 with his thumb, "A little privacy is wanted."

The others nodded and left.

Raphael03 turned to April12, who sighed in content and held her head up as Raphael03 brought out what he needed.

* * *

The others stared at the closed door.

It's been over an hour.

What were they doing?!

"I...I can't believe it." April12 could be heard.

"So, ya liked it?" Raphael03 could be heard asking.

"I love it."

Raphael03 stepped out. He smirked as he stepped out of the way.

April12 smiled at the others.

Her now deep, chestnut, hair fell to her shoulders in layers. Her bangs weremore straight, kinda like her "friend" Irma's before it was revealed she was a Kraang robot. And she had streaks of red, blue, orange and purple.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Leo12 nodded rapidly, "It's amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"You look good April."

April12 smiled at Raphael03, "Thank you. But...how did you become such a good barber?"

Leo03 looked at his little brother, "How DID you get so good at this Raph?"

Raphael03 smirked as he twirled a pair of scissors, "Hey, I've said it before."

His family and all of their ccounterparts stared at him.

With a shrug, he repeated the words he said that Christmas Eve night so long ago, "Man, I'm good. I should become a barber. And now I am one. Little off the top Case?"

Casey03 shook his head as the others laughed at his reaction.

But it was true.

Raphael03 should and DID become a barber.

***It was the episode where Mikey got Klunk. Remember that? Raphael had two butterfly knives that he used to trim the tree. In a few slashes, it was perfectly trimmed, then he said, "Man, I'm good. I should become a barber! Little off the top?" That last part directed to Leo, who shook his head no.**


End file.
